Power generation equipment, such as a gas turbine engine, may use a large amount of intake air to support the combustion process. Impure air laden with dust particles, salt, and other types of contaminants, however, may damage the compressor blades and other types of power plant equipment components via corrosion, erosion, and the like. Such component damage may reduce the life expectancy and performance of the overall gas turbine engine. To avoid such a problem, inlet air filtration systems thus may be used upstream of the compressor. The inlet air flow generally passes through a series of filters and screens to assist in removing the contaminants before they can reach the compressor. Further, the velocity and pressure of the inlet air flow also may be adjusted.
During maintenance or repair of the compressor, however, known inlet air filter systems generally require disassembly in whole or in part so as to access the rotor or other components. Such a procedure requires a significant amount of time and labor costs. For example, removal of an air inlet elbow adjacent to an inlet filter house of an inlet air filter system generally requires a crane and several operators. Moreover, the procedure also may present somewhat of a safety risk for the operators given the weight and height of the components.
There is thus a desire for an improved turbine inlet air filter system. Such an improved system may provide easy access to the components of the compressor while effectively filtering the intake air of contaminates and the like for efficient, long term operation.